List of Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!) Episodes (2000-2010)
Here's a list of episodes from Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!) that were aired on television. =Episodes= Season 1 (2000-2001) #Snack Time (September 8, 2000) #What Time is it for Blue? (September 16, 2000) #Mailbox's Birthday (September 23, 2000) #Blue's Story Time (September 30, 2000) #What Does Blue Need? (October 6, 2000) #Blue's Favorite Song (October 15, 2000) #Adventures in Art (November 25, 2000) #Blue Goes to the Beach (December 2, 2000) #Pretend Time (December 16, 2000) #A Snowy Day (December 23, 2000) #The Trying Game (January 16, 2001) #Blue Wants to Play a Game (March 16, 2001) #The Grow Show (April 21, 2001) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (April 28, 2001) #What Does Blue Want to Make? (October 6, 2001) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (October 9, 2001) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (October 13, 2001) #What is Blue Afraid Of? (October 27, 2001) #Magenta Comes Over (November 3, 2001) #Blue's News (November 10, 2001) Season 2 (2001-2003) #Dora Gets the Sniffles (December 8, 2001) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (December 15, 2001) #Blue's Senses (March 20, 2002) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (April 6, 2002) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (May 18, 2002) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (May 25, 2002) #Blue's ABCs (June 8, 2002) #Math! (June 15, 2002) #Blue's Birthday (March 15, 2003) #What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? (May 12, 2003) #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (May 19, 2003) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (May 26, 2003) #The Lost Episode! (July 28, 2003) #Blue's Sad Day (September 1, 2003) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (October 13, 2003) #What Did Blue See? (October 27, 2003) #Nurture! (November 3, 2003) #Blue is Frustrated (November 10, 2003) #What is Blue Trying to Do? (November 17, 2003) #Mechanics! (December 8, 2003) #Hide and Seek (December 16, 2003) Season 3 (2004-2006) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 14, 2004) #Art Appreciation (April 26, 2004) #Weight and Balance (May 10, 2004) #What's That Sound? (June 7, 2004) #Animal Behavior! (June 22, 2004) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (October 10, 2004) #Draw Along with Blue (October 18, 2004) #Thankful (November 15, 2004) #Blue's Big Holiday (November 29, 2004) #Pool Party (April 3, 2005) #Anatomy (April 10, 2005) #Signs (April 25, 2005) #Nature (July 3, 2005) #Geography (July 10, 2005) #Occupations! (July 17, 2005) #Blue's Big Mystery (September 25, 2005) #Periwinkle Misses His Friend (October 2, 2005) #Blue's Big Musical Movie (October 6, 2005) #What's So Funny? (October 9, 2005) #Blue's Big Costume Party (October 16, 2005) #Inventions (October 23, 2005) #Blue's Play (October 30, 2005) #Prehistoric Blue (November 6, 2005) #The Wrong Shirt (November 13, 2005) #Words (December 5, 2005) #Blue's Collection (February 26, 2006) #Cafe Blue (March 1, 2006) #Shy (March 12, 2006) #Environments (March 19, 2006) #Stormy Weather (March 26, 2006) #Magenta Gets Glasses (March 30, 2006) Season 4 (2006-2007) #Imagine Nation (April 2, 2006) #Adventure! (April 9, 2006) #The Anything Box (April 16, 2006) #Superfriends! (April 23, 2006) #What's New, Blue? (October 8, 2006) #Blue's New Place (October 15, 2006) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (October 22, 2006) #The Baby's Here! (October 29, 2006) #Making Changes (November 5, 2006) #Bugs! (November 12, 2006) #Un Dia Con Plum! (November 19, 2006) #What's Inside? (November 26, 2006) #Blocks (December 3, 2006) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (February 18, 2007) #Puppets (February 25, 2007) #Rhyme Time (March 4, 2007) #Let's Plant (March 25, 2007) #Blue's Book Nook (April 8, 2007) #Let's Boogie (April 15, 2007) #Blue's School (April 16, 2007) #Something to Do, Blue (April 22, 2007) Season 5 (2007-2008) #Can You Help? (April 30, 2007) #Colors Everywhere! (May 6, 2007) #The Snack Chart (May 13, 2007) #The Big Book About Us (May 20, 2007) #Playing Store (May 27, 2007) #Patience (June 3, 2007) #Dora's Surprise Party (August 5, 2007) #I'm So Happy! (September 2, 2007) #The Boat Float (September 9, 2007) #Bedtime Business (September 16, 2007) #Shape Searchers (September 23, 2007) #Blue Goes to the Doctor (September 30, 2007) #Contraptions (October 7, 2007) #A Brand New Game (October 21, 2007) #A Surprise Guest (January 6, 2008) #Dress Up Day (January 13, 2008) #Blue's Big Band (February 17, 2008) #Up, Down, All Around! (March 3, 2008) #The Story Wall (April 28, 2008) #The Alphabet Train (May 5, 2008) #Numbers Everywhere! (May 12, 2008) #Blue's Predictions (May 19, 2008) #Our Neighborhood Festival (June 23, 2008) #Blue Takes You to School (August 11, 2008) #Meet Polka Dots! (September 15, 2008) #The Scavenger Hunt (September 16, 2008) #Let's Write! (September 17, 2008) #Magenta's Messages (September 18, 2008) #Body Language (September 19, 2008) #Blue's Big Car Trip (September 22, 2008) #Look Carefully... (September 23, 2008) #I Did That! (September 24, 2008) #Animals in Our House? (September 25, 2008) #Morning Music (September 29, 2008) #Blue's First Holiday (December 12, 2008) Season 6 (2009-2010) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy (February 8, 2009) #Love Day (February 14, 2009) #Blue's Wishes (February 16, 2009) #Dora's Clues (February 23, 2009) #Skidoo Adventure (March 15, 2009) #Playdates (March 22, 2009) #The Fairy Tale Ball (April 5, 2009) #Soccer Practice (April 26, 2009) #Bluestock (May 10, 2009) #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 6, 2010) Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:List Category:Lists